Ravager
History There isn't much to say about the woman who goes by the name of Ravager. She is the blood daughter of the assassin known as Deathstroke and has been trained to fight since she could hold a sword. At some point in her life, she had undergone the process to become an immortal Jashinist, which left her hair a snow white color. Now she is just a mercenary for hire. Equipment Ravager's armor isn't as impressive as her father's, though it provides a good amount of defense as is. Her armor is capable of deflecting most normal projectiles, and blades that try to cut into her armor. But her suit's main purpose is to provide what little protection it does while also not hindering her movements at all. She is also equipped with two small pieces of technology in her ears that are like earbuds that filter out harmful sound chakra that tries to attack her ears. In a hidden pouch on her hip, she also has a small rebreather she can throw on that works to filter out an poisonous gases, chakra based or not. Besides that, she wears two Promethium Blades on her back crossed over on another, a collapsible bo staff on the back of her waist. And Ravager's ballistic gauntlets work just as her father's do, but they are less bulky and slimmer, to match her suit even better. She also has several seals on her body that let her summon forth a carbon copy arsenal of guns that her father has. She carries two Beretta pistols on her body, usually on her hips or thighs. Abilities Ravager is the same type of "meta-human" that her father is. Her physical and mental functions are many times superior to a normal human being. All below abilities are Ravager's capabilities when NOT enhanced by chakra. Enhanced Intellect and Reflexes: Ravager's brain is able to process information nine times faster than a normal human being. She is able to think at optimal levels even under conditions of stress and fatigue. She is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds. The speed at which she reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. She can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. Enhanced Strength, Speed, and Stamina: Ravager's entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making her many times stronger than an average human to the point of twisting steel with her bare hands. She can place this capability into her strikes, allowing her the augment the concussive force of her attacks. Her strength is sufficient enough to overhead press 1 ton with relative ease. She is able to run up to 30 mph and maintain this peak capacity for several hours. Enhanced Senses: Ravager's sight and hearing are both multiple times better than a normal human. Regenerative Healing Factor: With an accelerated ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Ravager's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Ravager's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. Ravager's regenerative abilities have some affect on her body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and she has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. Category:Female